Move On for A Better Life
by Asagi Hime-chan
Summary: Everything in the world can change. Even the life of Haruno Sakura. But, sometimes bad tings can happen inside a better life.


About the rated I still can't decide. So, maybe the rated can change.

Thanks

* * *

The sunlight incisive pass to window gaps one of the rooms in Hyuuga compound. The light perfectly hit the man who still deeply sleeps on the bed. His long brown hair was still in rags like last night when he went to slept. He lift one his hand to cover his face from the light. Then, his other hand grope the other side where his wife usually sleeps, but find nothing just emptiness. After that, he wake up from the bed and look around for his wife. He then remembers that his wife was gone to mission from yesterday. Suddenly, he heard footsteps near by then the shoji door in his room is slide open.

"Morning, Tou-san." Cried a boy about 4 years-old, with same long brown hair but big emerald eyes like his mother, bounce to his bed.

"Renji, you will waking up Tou-san." Other voice suddenly heard from behind the first boy.

"But, Aniki, Tou-san was already wake." Answer the first boy.

The second boy looks at his father with apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Tou-san. We had disturbing your slept."

Neji look at his twin sons, "its alright, Kenji." He said to the second boy, the oldest of the twin. "And ohayo to you two."

The three of them then walk to the mess room to get breakfast. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi had already there. Neji give the old man nod before sit down in his right side following with the boys.

"Ohayo, Jii-sama." Said Kenji then bow his head to Hiashi. He repeat the same to Hinata and Hanabi.

"Morning, mina-san." Said Renji. Neji then eyed his son with uncomfortable.

Hiashi who look at Neji then chuckle. He knew Renji was has his mother behaviors. He was not the Hyuuga type, but he always love his grandchildren.

After breakfast, Neji, Kenji, and Renji decided to go to training field. He had promise to both of them-actually to Renji- that he will train them with the Byakugan. Kenji is a really prodigy, and Renji, even he is not prodigy like his brother. But he is always learn harder until he can master it.

They train without know time, until the day almost dark. Neji then go home with his sons, when they arrive at the compound there are two ANBUs waiting for him.

"Good night, Hyuuga-sama." one of the ANBU who wear eagle mask greets him. And the other bow.

"Hn. What happen?" he ask the ANBU.

"I want to inform that Sakura-sama had arrived just a couple minutes ago." the ANBU continue.

"Yay, Kaa-san already back!" cry Renji happily, then look at the both ANBUs.

"And why she not comes to the compound now?" Neji question with worried and concern voice.

"It's because..." he cut his words, then take a deep breath and continue. "She is in hospital now."

Without waiting, Neji take his sons to the Konoha Hospital to look for his dear wife. When he came in hospital, he meet Shizune and ask where Sakura room.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san. But, she was in operation room." explain Shizune.

They run to operation room direction, in front of the room there are Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and the man who he wish never meet again, Uchiha Sasuke. But now he don't care about the traitor, he just want to know the condition of his wife. Suddenly, the operation door open and Tsunade come out from the room.

"Sakura?" Neji run to Tsunade with sad expression.

Tsunade than smile to him and the others. "She will be okey. Just need a couple days to rest."

"Can I look her?" ask Sasuke from the corner.

Renji give the raven hair-man glare. "Who are you? I never met you in village."

"Renji!" Kenji look shock at his brother rude act. "Please, forgiveness of my brother words." He said to Sasuke. Then he look at Tsunade direction, "Hokage-sama, can we see Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke expression change to be shock and look at Kenji seriously.

"Of course. I know both of you miss your mother." Replied Tsunade with smile to the boys who run inside the room.

After the boys go inside, Neji and the others follow. They look at Sakura who at the bed. Neji activate his Byakugan to look at Sakura condition, because he is still worried. But, when he look at her abdomen there is some strange chakra inside there. He look closely in that part, and then realize hit him, he smile to himself.

"Why you not tell me, Sakura?" said Neji suddenly. Then everyone in the room looks at him with questioning look, even Sakura herself.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Neji-kun?" answer Sakura.

"So, now you know about it too." Said Tsunade stand from beside him.

"Know what?" add Sakura again.

"You pregnant again." Neji said with blank face.

"Yay, we will get a baby brother or sister, Aniki." Cried Renji wonderful to his brother beside him.

Kenji look at his father comment, then look at his mother. He activate his Byakugan then look carefully at her mother womb, his father was right. There is some strange chakra inside it.

"Kenji-kun?" ask Sakura to her oldest son.

"Tou-san was right, Kaa-san. You was pregnant. About, hmmm... four or five months." Add Kenji.

"Five months." Correct Neji.

"Sakura, I want you to explain everything about this. Who is this boys, and why they called you Kaa-san?" ask Sasuke rapidly.


End file.
